Soul Inception
by theKat5
Summary: The group has to go on a mission, but what happens when the Meister's suddenly collapse into their dreams? Do they have pleasant dreams? Or terrible nightmares? What about both? Only their weapon's can save them.
1. The Mission

Maka and Soul were walking to the Death Room. They had been called their in the middle of class and they, well, only Maka, wondered why they were summoned. Maka hadn't been behind on anything. Maka would have asked Soul if he had any idea, but he probably didn't. Maka wondered if it was some big important mission or something. Maka knew it wouldn't be that hard of a mission. Soul was a Death Scythe now after all, though he was still being forced to take classes. Maka and Soul kept on walking in silence together, then they began to hear a familiar, slightly annoying voice. Maka and Soul stopped walking and turned around and looked up and saw their friend Black Star standing on arch behind them, laughing. He was boasting about how amazing of an assassin he was, Maka smiled.

"Hey Black Star! Did you get called to the Death Room too?" Maka said, shouting slightly making sure he could here. Sadly, this caught Black Star off guard. Black Star lost his balance, Tsubaki, in her Ninja Blade form, fell out of his hand, and Black Star fell right off the top of the arch. Maka flinched slightly from the sound of Black Star hitting the ground, and Soul just laughed.

"Black Star, you need to learn some balance, dude," Soul said. Tsubaki had turned back into her Human form and was worrying over Black Star as usual and helped him up.

"Heh. That was just a one time accident, that's all! It's not like the amazing Black Star could ever get hurt from a short fall like that one!" Black Star said in his usual confident tone. Maka turned to Tsubaki as the boys chatted it out after giving each other their usual greeting.

"So about my question before Black Star fell..." Maka said.

"Oh yes!" Tsubaki smiled, "We were called in, I take it you guys did too," Tsubaki said happily. Maka nodded.

"Uh-huh. I've been wondering what it was about though. It could just be a mission that we have to do together. I don't know why Soul would also be pulled into this as well though."

"Well, we'll find out when we reach his room. Shall we keep on going then?" Maka nodded and smiled. Tsubaki and Maka began to walk to Death Room as the boys kept on talking. Black Star wondered where the girls went, then after a slow moment they put two-and-two together and started running after the girls. The girls laughed after the boys complained about them leaving them behind. After them having fun, they finally arrived to Death's Room. Apparently Death The Kid had been called to attend said meeting as well. He stood there with his hand in his pocket with Liz and Patty right next to him. Then a very familiar voice greeted them.

"Hi hiya!" Death said, "Glad you could all make it! I suppose you all are wondering why you were asked to come here."

"Not really," Soul said. Maka elbowed him in the rib, it was either that or another Maka Chop.

"Actually, yes we have been wondering," Maka stated.

"Well, I have a mission that I would like all of you to do. Maka, I wanted you to go to use Soul for me since I can't leave, okay?"

"Right."

"So what is this mission?" Kid asked.

"Well, Kiddo, there's a place I would like you to explore. You see, there's a Kishin Egg out there, and it's really powerful, and I need you all to defeat it and bring the Kishin Egg back here."

"Understood, where is it?" Maka asked

"It's in a field near a town. Dream City."

"Dream City, isn't that the place that's famous for it's dream catchers or somethin'?" Soul asked.

"Righto!"

"Do you know anything about the Kishin Egg?" Kid asked, but it seemed as though Death ignored that question, or just didn't hear Kid, which bother him some.

"Well, I don't want to keep you waiting! You have a Kishin Egg to go after! Now scidadle before anything really bad happens!" Death said, sending all the kids out.

xXxXxXx

They had all gotten to the field, Black Star was complaining though that Kid was cheating because he got their first because of his skate board. Apparently along the way Black Star made getting to the field a race between him, Soul and Kid. Kid one of course. Kid kept on telling Black Star that he said nothing against using his skate board. Maka looks around. Not a Kishin Egg in sight, but it did look peaceful. It was meadow, near the town, but in a forest. The grass was a beautiful green, and different colored wild flowers scattered all across the meadow. It was almost heavenly being there. Maka took a deep breath of the scented flowers and closed her eyes, enjoying the smell. Then suddenly, Maka collapsed. Maka's name was shouted and called out of worry by everyone but the confused Patty and Black Star. Soul though moved quickly enough and caught Maka just before she hit the ground.

"Maka! Maka wake up! Say something Maka!" Soul shouted, shaking her some. Maka was in a deep sleep. Black Star asked Tsubaki what just happened, and Tsubaki explained that Maka just suddenly collapsed. Maka was dreaming, with a smile on her face. Kid was using his mental abilities and thought that maybe the Kishin Egg was responsible for this, but then again they haven't seen it yet. This wasn't making sense.

"Damn it Maka say something already! Wake up!" Soul continued on. Black Star was getting angry, he wanted to beat the crap out of whoever did that to Maka, but yet no one was around but them. Unless whatever did it was hiding. Black Star let out a huff, and then suddenly collapsed into a deep slumber as well. Tsubaki yelled his name from the surprise and caught him, then she moved him into a comfortable position and put his head in her lap. Tsubaki kept on calling Black Star's name, trying to wake him up, but nothing would work.

"Damn it! What the hell is going on around here?" Soul asked alarmed.

"Maybe it's the flowers?" Kid said.

"What?" Tsubaki asked, looking up at Kid.

"They both took in a large about of air that was filled with the flower's scents, maybe it's because of the flowers?" he said, almost completely sure he was right, though something still felt off. Was the process of what was going to happen to the rest of them only sped up because those two took in a larger amount of the air into their lungs? But Soul took in a good amount from talking with Black Star and nothing has happened to him yet. What on Earth could be happening? Kid sighed heavily and breathed in a good amount of scented air back into his lungs.

"Kid, what are you talking about? These flowers don't have scents... I don't smell anything," Tsubaki said, to Kid's shock as she looked at him seriously. Could something be wrong with her nose?

"Yeah.. Now that you mention it I don't smell anything here, and there are a ton of flowers here," Soul also stated. What? No way, even Soul... But I can smell the scent as clear as anything else. It smells...pretty good... Kid suddenly collapsed as well, just like the other two had.

"Kid!" Liz shouted. Liz couldn't catch Kid, but she got to the ground and lifted Kid's upper body some and started shaking him, "Kid! Hey Kid! Wake-y, wake-y! Come on Kid, wake up damn it!" Liz started shaking him harder, but it did nothing and she sighed, "Oh man if he never wakes up we're going to be in a ton of trouble," Liz said. Patty poked Kid's head a few times, thinking for some reason that it might wake him up, but then she just wound up pointing and laughing at Kid. She just thought he looked 'funny' like that for some reason. Liz made Patty stop.

"Oh no... We have to help them! We have to wake them up!" Tsubaki stressed. She was talking to Soul, Liz and Patty would just have to pay attention, it's not like they would be a complete help anyway.

"Damn it..." Soul started to think hard about this. He had to help Maka out, and fast. He had to wake her up, somehow, "Oh!"

"Did you think of something, Soul?" Tsubaki asked, with a little hope in her face.

"Kinda. I've done this once or twice before with Maka, well, I didn't do anything, it was more her. Anyway, you could say it's connecting your souls. It's not the wavelength your connecting, the soul's themselves," Soul began to explain. Tsubaki nodded. Patty was still just going was she was before but Liz was paying close attention to Soul. Magically she managed to get Patty to pay attention too.

"We could try doing it, though we would also be linking up with their minds, entering whatever's going on in their heads. It's worth a shot," Soul finished. Tsubaki nodded again in agreement.

"I'll try anything," Tsubaki said. Liz explained everything they were going to do carefully to Patty, who didn't really have any disagreements.

The Weapons began to link their souls and minds with their Meister's. They stayed where they were, completely still, eyes closed, concentrating as hard as they could, even Patty. Tsubaki was still concentrating, but she opened her eyes and noticed something. Black Star's expression changed from happy, to something that made her think he felt lonely. The same thing with the other Meister's expressions, Maka's turned scared, Kid's turned completely upset with something. Tsubaki decided to brush it off and closed her eyes, concentrating as hard as she could now. Soon, almost simultaneously, Soul and Maka's souls linked, as did Tsubaki and Black Star and Liz and Patty and Kid. The Weapon's entered their Meister's dreams.


	2. Maka's Dream

"Hey Maka! Great score on the big test yesterday!" a classmate of her's said to Maka has he passed her in the halls.

"Thanks! The test was super easy," Maka said. Maka was on her way back to her rented room. Classes were over for the day, it was all pleasant. Maka had to prepare some food once she got back to her room, her mother was going to visit today, and she felt that she should cook something. Though sometimes with her visits the food might turn out horrible, depending on the dish, and Kami, Maka's mother, would wind up making the food herself. Maka didn't complain about that part though, she loved her mother's food, and she would help her make the food as well. Today was going to be special, just a week before Maka had finally became a Three-Star Meister, and she was still a student. Her friends had already thrown all different kinds of celebration parties for her, all so much fun.

The best part about all of it? Just a month ago Maka's father had been transferred to some other place, so there was been no sign of her father for a whole month so far, and that was something that Maka thought that deserves to have a big party thrown for. Everything was just going perfect for Maka. What else was going perfect for the Three-star

Maka had finally reached her place. She opened the door, though for some reason it was unlocked. She thought she locked the door after she left. Maka looked around and saw someone making some food in the kitchen, and it smelled amazing. Maka put the books she was carrying before onto the coffee table and walked over to the kitchen to see who came into her room without her permission.

"Oh Maka! I'm sorry I let myself in, I hope you don't mind," Kami laughed some, "so how was school for you today?" Kami returned to cooking. Kami was like an older version of Maka, though she had her hair up in a high ponytail because she was cooking. Maka was a lot like her mother.

"It was good. I got a perfect score on the biggest test of the year," Maka said, sitting down at a table happily.

"That's great! How have you and your friend's been lately?"

"They've been good. Black Star has gotten a lot stronger, and so has Tsubaki. Kid, Liz and Patty are still the same as always though."

"That's good to hear," Kami smiled, "I'm glad your getting along so well with them," Maka nodded, "have you gotten around to reading any of the books I sent you as a present? Just because I haven't been here in a while doesn't mean I haven't heard the big news," Kami gave Maka a proud smile and winked at her. Maka nodded again.

"Yup, I've only had enough time to read two though. I'll read the other three later," Maka said.

xXxXxXx

"Wow mom that was really great!" Maka said. She and her mother were finished with their food. Kami nodded.

"I think I really outdid myself this time."

"So, mom, are you going to be staying in Death City tonight?" Maka asked.

"Mh-hm, I am," Kami smiled, "I'm going to spend all day with you tomorrow, since you don't have any school then."

"Alright," Maka said.

"Well, I better go now, I actually still have some unpacking to do. My suitcase hasn't even been opened yet," Kami said as she stood up, "would you like for me to help you clean up?" Maka shook her head.

"It's fine, I can do it on my own," Kami nodded and headed out. After she left Maka gathered the dirty dishes on the table and put them in the sink and cleaned them. I think I'll give the other's a call whenever I'm finished with cleaning up. Maka cleaned as well as she could and dried them the best she could. After putting everything away, Maka walked over to the phone and picked it up and called Black Star's home first. The phone just kept on ringing though. Weird, she thought, usually by now Black Star would have picked up the phone, or at least Tsubaki. Maybe they are training? They would have to have been training all day, I haven't seen them at school either. I'll see if Kid knows anything about this. Maka ended the call and called Kid. No answer, the phone just kept on ringing. That's weird also. I would understand it if Kid didn't answer, but usually either Liz or Patty would answer. Still ringing, now to voicemail. Something isn't right here... I didn't see them as school today either. Maybe they all went on a mission? No, usually they would tell someone if they did. Somethings wrong here. It also feels like... Something else is missing from here, but I can't really put my finger on it.

Maka hung up the phone and headed out of her room, locking the door behind her to make sure no one comes in again. Maka had decided to go look for them. Maka walked through the halls and out of the academy. Maka was walking down the steps, thinking about what could have happened to her friends, and what it is that is missing. Maka walked through the streets of Death City, calling out her friends names.

"Tsubaki!" Maka cupped her hands around her mouth whenever she called a friend's name. It was weird. No one would answer. Actually, no body came up to her to ask why she was calling out people's names or to offer help if they asked what was going on. Maka was wondering what in the world was going on? Usually people would want to talk to her, ask her questions from time to time. Now people seem to just, want nothing to do with her.

"Liz!" Maka called out, "Black Star!" she sighed, "This is getting me no where," Maybe I can see if I can find their souls. Maka closed her eyes and searched almost the whole city for her friend's souls, and much to Maka's dismay, she couldn't find any of them. Maka sighed again and opened her eyes, and was shocked. Everything seemed so different. Wasn't it day time just now? Maka thought. Before it was close to six o'clock, now it seemed to be around midnight. The feeling of the city was completely different. Maka was worried, then she thought that a Kishin Egg might be responsible for this. Maka started walking around and tripped over something.

"Oww..." She fell forwards on her hands and knees. Maka turned round to sit on her butt and looked at what she tripped over. Maka grew wide eyed.

"P-patty?" Maka muttered. Maka turned Patty over, and saw noticed something. Patty was dead, covered in blood. Maka quickly got up and got angry at whoever did this to her. Then she wondered where in the world Liz and Kid where. Maka started running, determined to either find whoever or whatever did this to Patty, or find the rest of her friends. Her hands and knees hurt a little from the trip, but it was easy to ignore. Maka noticed something and came to a completely stop in horror.

Liz and Kid were dead on the ground, on their stomachs. They were a bloody mess. But... but I thought that Kid couldn't die... He's Death's son! Oh no... What about Black Star and Tsubaki? Maka ran again, harder, faster, looking for her two friends. Maka kept on running, she didn't even feel close to the urge of stoping. She didn't get tired at all. Maka kept on running harder, until she noticed something in an alleyway. Maka stopped running and walked into the alleyway, keeping her guard up. Maka stopped as she saw an Evil human devouring a human's soul. Maka balled her hands into tight fists, getting ready to beat the crap out of the Evil human, but then something caught her off guard. The Evil human looked at Maka, and it grinned after it ate the soul, and _thanked_ her.

Suddenly the Evil Human jumped, and ran. Maka just stood there, wondering why in the world it would _thank_ her. Maka slowly walked closer to get a good look at the body, she kneeled down, and looked at the body for a moment. It took a moment, since Maka's eyes were still adjusting to the darkness, but then she suddenly froze in place. The Evil human just ate Tsubaki's soul. Tsubaki was on her back, completely covered in wounds and blood. Maka dared to turn her head and saw Black Star, the same as Tsubaki. Dead. All of Maka's friends were dead. Maka's face was full of fear, and she began to tear up. After a moment of being frozen in time, Maka stood up and wiped her tears away. Maka still had to know who did this. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head, or at least she believed it was in her head. It was a deep, male's voice. Look at yourself, it said. Maka wanted to know what that was about, she looked down at her self, and looked at her hands. She was covered in blood, but she didn't have any wounds on herself.

Then a thought in the back of her head appeared. She didn't notice it in the beginning, but then it began to get louder and louder in her head, until she couldn't help but understand it, and it turned into the only conclusion that she could think of. She did it. She killed her friends. Maybe because she didn't want to remember doing it, so she didn't. Maka killed her closest friends.

Maka took a step back. Her mind began to retain the memories of killing her friends. Maka started to hear so many voices from the 'past.' Her harming her friends. She began to take a few more steps back, and then ran out of the ally. Maka began running, faster and faster. Maka tripped but she caught herself and kept on running. She didn't know where she was going, but she just kept on. Running, running, running. Hoping deep down that she would escape this living nightmare.


	3. Saving Maka

Soul looked around for a moment, just glancing, making sure to get a good look at everything. It was Death City at night. Everything felt strange to Soul, it felt alien. Maka must have been dreaming this, but why? Soul started walking around, then he looked up at the sky, his eyes widened. The sky was blood red, the stars were shining, but pure black. The moon was missing too, Soul had also noticed. Soul decided to explore, moreover to see if he could find Maka, so he began to walk in a general direction. Continually, he walked around the streets he knew so well, some time past and he noticed something strange.

No one was around. It seemed like the city was dead. Soul thought it could have just been because there was no one around. Soul continued to walk around until he noticed a man sitting on the ground against a wall. This man, though, was hurt. He was bleeding badly from his forehead, and it was easy to see the blood mixing in with his blonde hair. He looked to be in his mid-thirties.

"What happened to you?" Soul asked as he kneeled down next to the dying man.

"It was... That monster..." The man replied in a weak whisper, barely able to focus on Soul. He had lost too much blood, he was going to die soon.

"What monster?" Soul asked, already beginning to lose his patience with the dying man.

"That... That... Demon... She is blood thirsty, merciless... She will kill you the moment she sees you... Or at least send you on your... Dying way..." The man's eyes began to lose it's color, it's light. His body had begun to shut down, his life was at it's brink. Soul held back a groan.

"What is the demon called?" Soul asked, a bit irritated.

" M... Ma... Ma... ka..." The man closed his eyes. His life ended in the last way he would have thought it would. Soul sighed and with a bit of effort he stood up. So Maka was dreaming up being a monster. Soul left the body as it was and walked off, looking for and calling out Maka's name with one hand cupped around his mouth so make his voice louder. For some time his search for her was fruitless. Soul still continued on, then suddenly tripped. He landed on his hands and knees, barely scrapping his hands and silently cursed at himself. Soul stood up and wiped the dirt off of his pants and hands then looked back and down to see what he tripped over. What he saw made his body go numb and his eyes widen. It was Kid. Soul shook his head violently to get rid of the shock and fear that had begun to build up inside of him. It was just a dream, just a dream that Maka was having, none of it is real. Kid is still alive, well, more like passed out but still breathing and in one piece. Soul glanced over next to Kid and saw Liz, the same way as Kid on the ground. Soul knew she was perfectly alive, and worried about Kid, but he couldn't help ball up a fist in some anger. He wondered what in the dream killed them. Soul continued walking, trying to keep his cool.

He noticed Patty's body but tried not to think much of it, besides the fact that it was all just a dream. A dream inside of Maka's head. Something caught his eye in an ally way and he decided to turn to see what was inside. As he walked deeper into the ally he noticed it began to get darker, though that was natural, though one light on the side of a building shown on a woman on the ground that looked familiar to Soul even though she should be impossible to recognize. He took cautious steps toward it and noticed an also familiar arm sticking out into the small dim lit circle. Soul came to a complete stop when he got close enough to identify who the woman was. Tsubaki. Soul then noticed Black Star next to her. He kneeled down next to them, trying to figure out what had done that to them. He didn't see any of their souls since they were dead, a Kishin Egg must have gotten to them. He continued to examine their bodies even though it still hurt on the inside for him to see them like that, even if it was only just a dream. Something caught his eye again though and he turned his head to look at the dark ground. There was something glowing, it was a pale light that was dim but still easily visible. It took the shape what almost looked like footprints. He stood and began to follow the footprints. The farther he followed, the brighter the dim lights glow. The dull footprints also began to take better shape of the bottom of a pair of shoes, they looked more like woman's shoes almost to Soul.

Soul stopped walking and his eyes followed the brightly lit ground all the way up to a girl. To Maka. She was standing at the edge of a cliff, the tip of her feet just hanging over the edge, she was looking down, so much so that you couldn't see her face. Soul took slow, cautious and silent steps toward her, to hear what she was saying, just enough so that it wasn't just a mumble he could hear.

"Will this really help to bring them back?" Maka asked to what seemed to no one but herself.

"Yes, and you also won't have to live with the fact you killed your friends for the rest of your life," A deep male voice chimed. It surprised Soul to hear a voice at all, let alone one he couldn't see who the voice belonged to. It was a dream after all, so many things obviously wouldn't make sense, but this voice seemed ominous to Soul. That voice though was trying to persuade Maka to jump off the cliff, he wasn't sure what was down there, but it seemed like some kind of dark mystical energy was coming out from the edge of the cliff, Soul couldn't see anything else behind the edge as well. Maka cringed some, holding onto herself tighter as she edged one foot closer over the edge to darkness. Maybe the voice was trying to kill her in her dream, so much so that it just might kill her in the real world. Soul couldn't figure out if that was true or not, maybe dying in that dream would wake her up. Soul just didn't know. As he continued to try to figure it out, the voice and Maka continued with their conversation of persuading the her to fall to her doom.

"Alright... If it will bring them back, I will do it. And... I can't live with it. I killed them... I killed all of my friends. Every one of them... Dead. By my own hands," Maka shivered some as she could remember it all so clearly of her murdering her closest friends. Never once remembering a thing of Soul. Maka slipped her other foot a bit further off the edge. Further and further Maka slowly moved her feet, fearing of killing herself but also fearing with the guilt she would have to live with for the rest of her life.

"Just go ahead and do it," the voice said, it's tone becoming more noticeable with it losing it's patiences. Maka closed her eyes to make it easier on herself, even though it caused her to vividly see and remember killing her friends, tears pouring out of her closed eye lids. Maka leaned forward and let her grip of herself go and her feet slid smooth off the cliff. Maka suddenly opened her eyes though when she noticed she was stopped quickly, though hanging in mid air. Opening her eyes to look up at what was holding onto her wrist, she saw Soul. Maka was stunned, though all she could think that he should let her go, or else she would only wind up killing him as well.

"Maka, what the hell are you doing?" Soul shouted as he gripped her wrist with his other hand to feel more secure holding her. Steadily he began to pull her back up. Soul didn't pay attention to the fact though that she didn't answer. He pulled her up onto the cliff and had her stood up even though she acted as a shell.

In a moment of her standing, Soul still held onto her wrist, but they appeared in the room that of which was familiar to Soul. The dark room, the black glistened piano. Soul in his red and black suit and Maka in her black dress. Maka still seemed like a shell though, only mumbling a few things that were barely audible. He gripped his hands a bit tightly onto her shoulders, shaking her some.

"Maka! Maka, snap out of it!" Soul nearly shouted in her face as he continued to shake her, "Maka, it wasn't real, it was all made up! I know it was made up because it was just a dream, a dream inside your head!" Soul continued to plead to her awakening of her haze but nothing would work. Soul let go of her and looked down and put his hands in his pockets. He honestly had no clue on what to do. Suddenly he looked up for an idea had popped into his head.

As he walked over and sat down at the grand black piano, he glanced back at Maka, still no response from her. He looked back at the piano and places his fingers tenderly on the ivory and after a moment in this elegant pose, he began to play. A score, it was dark, smooth, slow, at moments exciting, adrenaline pumping, then moving to be as calm as a gentle breeze in the wind almost. As he played this strange and dark but yet so beautiful melody, Maka began to grow life inside of her, her eyes shining brighter.

Maka stood there for a moment, unsure of herself, then closed her eyes and let the melody flow through her. Standing there listening until the end, Maka felt herself become calm, relaxed. She became herself again. When Soul finished playing he looked back after taking his fingers away from the ebony and ivory and moving his hands to his lap as he wanted to see if that worked, grinning knowing the results. Maka opened her eyes and smiled gently at him.

"Thank you, Soul," Maka said in a tone that sounded as if she was just waking up from a dream.

xXxXxXx

Soul and Maka opened their eyes, Soul still holding her in his arms. Soul grinned at Maka and Maka smiled happily at Soul.

"Thanks, Soul, for waking me up," Maka said a bit drowsily.

"No problem," Soul replied with a grin that was happy to see his Meister finally woke up from that terrible dream.


	4. Things Will Be Better With A Version Two

Hi everyone! Haha! Wow, I never update do I? Well, I have this story outlined and everything, but the laptop that I had all of that information on was stolen :((( Which really is just a bummer. But I have good news! I remember how the story goes and how it ends and what's supposed to happen ;} And my writing has truly differentiated since the last time I've written on Fanfiction! I'm sorry that this isn't a long awaited update you've been wishing for. But it's still good news as I shall be re-writing what has already been written to improve it greatly and finish it! I will have someone to remind me often to continue with the story and it's summer so it shall also give me something to do! :] I shall get to writing soon! And the story shall either have the same name with a V2 at the end of it or a whole new title! I'm horrid with titles so as a small contest until the end of this week (6/22/13) the best title is the winner if it's better than the one I already have! :'D

The winner will be announced next week's Sunday (6/23/13) as the revamped first chapter will be released, I promise! And I promise that this story will be finished! Promise!

Well kisses! 3 And good luck! I promise things will be better this go around and won't be dropped like a fly!


End file.
